Destino
by SaloRach
Summary: Lo que nadie le dijo a Ranma sobre los estanques de Jusenkyo, es que jamas vuelves a ser tu mismo...
1. Chapter 1

Abriéndose paso entre la multitud Akane salió al jardín, no le gustaba compartir con demasiadas personas pero su padre había olvidado ese detalle al planear su fiesta de cumpleaños número 17.

El ruido de las risas y la música le incomodaban, busco tranquilidad al lado del pequeño estanque que adornaba el patio de su casa, pero se encontró con otra chica en sus mismas circunstancias.

-voy a sentarme, espero no te moleste-Akane le dedico una sutil sonrisa a la muchacha y se acomodó también en el suelo, a una distancia prudente, aun así pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo proveniente de ella. Se alejó un poco más arrastrando las piernas por el pasto húmedo, pero la chica pelirroja estallo en lágrimas, apoyando su cabeza duramente contra sus rodillas temblorosas. -¿estás bien?- le pregunto a la completa desconocida, no se destacaba por su tacto con las personas pero intento ser lo más amable que su carácter le permitiera.- ¿necesitas algo….? –Se dio cuenta de que no sabía su nombre-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Ranma-le respondió mientras intentaba contenerse, limpiándose las lágrimas con su camisa, rojiza como su cabello-¿Quién eres tú?

-soy Akane Tendo-le respondió la dueña de casa, extrañada.

-lo siento mucho-exclamo Ranma, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-feliz cumpleaños.

-no te preocupes-Akane seguía con curiosidad, sin entender que hacia la enigmática chica en la fiesta que su familia había planeado, recordó que su padre menciono a un amigo quien traería a su hijo, las cosas no le cuadraban-¿eres…la hija del tío Genma…verdad?

Algo en el rostro de Ranma pareció haberse descolocado, bajo la mirada hacia el estanque por unos segundos antes de afirmar con la cabeza. Akane se percató de la molestia que causo su pregunta, haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano volvió a entrar a la casa.

-pero no te vayas…-dijo Ranma en voz baja, tanto que el ruido opaco las palabras y Akane no le escucho.

Las amigas de la festejada salieron a su encuentro, abrazándola y riendo, pero la mente de la muchacha se encontraba en otro lugar, se encamino hacia el comedor de la casa y se sentó, teniendo la vista completa del paisaje de su jardín a través del ventanal abierto. Ella seguía ahí, la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien pero sus mejillas brillaban húmedas, continuaba llorando.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Akane jugaba con sus dedos, sin poder despegar la mirada de Ranma, quien ahora jugueteaba a sumergir y sacar su dedo índice del estanque, la luz de la luna creaba un reflejo perfecto de ella en el agua, ondulante por el movimiento de su dedo sobre el. -¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarla…? Repentinamente Ranma levanto la vista, topándose una curiosa e inocente mirada.

...

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, ya sin ningún remedio y cuando decidía resignarse a vivir para siempre atrapado en un cuerpo que no le correspondía, algo lo hacía dudar. Esos cálidos ojos cafés y sonrisa orgullosa, estaba seguro de que ella no le recordaba pero su inconsciente si, algo la llamo hasta el extremo más alejado de la casa tan solo para preguntarle si estaba bien, solo podía ser una advertencia para no darse por vencido.

-Me recuerda…-susurro en el instante en que sus ojos de encontraron.

...

Akane seguía inmóvil, con sus dedos enredados en la falda, cuando una voz masculina rompió la magia de aquel momento.

-vamos a bailar, querida Akane.

-claro… Ryoga.-la muchacha dedico otra sonrisa confundida a Ranma antes de darle la mano a su prometido y perderse entre el gentío.


	2. Chapter 2

No solía bailar, prefería usar el cuerpo para entrenar artes marciales o algo que no requiriera mostrar su inexistente sensualidad, pero Ryoga se lo había pedido y no era su costumbre decirle que no, más que mal algún día serian esposos.

Aunque su padre lo decidió como medida desesperada, tampoco era una terrible idea, Ryoga no era mal parecido y su carácter tierno contrastaba con el de ella, tenían una bonita relación de amistad, pero al verlo como un amigo sus sentimientos hacia él se limitaban.

De a poco sus cuerpos se acercaban aún más, obligados por el ritmo lento de la canción de turno, a decir verdad también él parecía incomodo en la pista de baile… Akane suspiro al pensar en lo mucho que se esforzaba Ryoga para gustarle, venciendo su timidez para tratar de conquistarla cada vez que se veían, pero por algún motivo nada surtía efecto en ella. Se cansó de ver como el muchacho se torturaba bailando y de la mano lo guió hasta un rincón más alejado.

-no tienes por qué hacerlo Ryoga.

-¿en serio?-pregunto su prometido, avergonzado-pensé que te gustaría.

-pues no, prefiero charlar…creo que me iré a dormir-Akane le beso la mejilla casi sin tocarlo y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejando a un Ryoga contrariado y con deseos de compartir más que un beso esquivo, ya que partiría a la mañana siguiente y no tenía certeza de cuándo volvería.

...

Al despertarse al día siguiente los recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban un poco borrosos, Akane salió de su cuarto y se encontró con una nota a las afueras de su puerta.

"Querida Akane, debo partir temprano para comenzar el entrenamiento que me permitirá ser digno de ti y del Dojo familiar… no puedo esperar a la próxima vez que nos veamos. Estarás siempre en mi mente y corazón. Con amor, Ryoga Hibiki"

-Akane ¡a desayunar!-la dulce voz de su hermana mayor Kasumi le llamaba, bajo las escaleras lentamente y con la nota en la mano, apenada por la dura despedida que le dio a su prometido sin recordar que no se verían por un buen tiempo, se sentía culpable por ser tan fría pero no podía hacer nada para inventar sentimientos que en su corazón no existían. Había conocido a un par de chicos antes quienes también se mostraban interesados en ella pero jamás se había sentido conectada con ninguno, era una piedra fría y sin emociones, pero Ranma… algo extraño le erizo la piel al pensar tan solo en su nombre. ¿Por qué recordaba haberlo oído antes? ¿Por qué esos ojos azules le resultaban tan familiares? No recordaba su cabellera roja particular, ni reconocía su voz pero algo se movió en su interior cuando los labios de la chica de la trenza pronunciaron ese nombre.

-Ranma…-susurro mientras se sentaba en el comedor familiar.

-¿sí?-respondió la chica, sorprendiéndola sentada frente a ella, en la misma mesa.

Akane pensó que aun debía estar dormida, demasiadas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en tan solo unos segundos, la muchacha extraña seguía en su casa y ella seguía sin entender nada, se cansó de tanto secreto y se levantó de la mesa, explotando de curiosidad.

-¿puede alguien explicarme que está pasando?- le pregunto furiosa a su padre, quien venía entrando al comedor alegremente.

-Calma Akane-Soun Tendo, su padre, la tomo de los hombros y la dejo de pie frente de la invitada, sin soltarla prosiguió-Ella es Ranma Saotome, hija de mi viejo amigo Genma que no pudo venir por motivos de salud, se quedara con nosotros por algún tiempo así que será mejor que se lleven bien niñas.

-claro-dijo Ranma, taciturna.

-pero papá ¿no dijiste que el hijo del tío Genma era un chico? Además ¿Por qué se quedara con nosotros?- pregunto Akane, zafándose de las manos de su padre y mirándolo aun enojada.

-pues eso pensaba yo, hasta que Ranma ayer me explico que su hermano gemelo había viajado hacia tierras lejanas para entrenar y que ella representaría a su familia en tu cumpleaños, pero por la salud de su padre no es conveniente que vuelva a casa y por eso será nuestra invitada.

-¿hermano gemelo?...- Akane volteo hacia Ranma con las palabras aun haciendo eco en sus oídos, sintió como algo en su cerebro se desbloqueó al imaginarse a la chica como un hombre… todo vino a su cabeza de forma acelerada, la trenza negra azabache colgando mientras corrían por el prado, las pequeñas manos del chiquillo de ojos azules posándose sobre las suyas, las risas, sus rostros acercándose, a escondidas de sus padres…quizás eso era lo que pasaba, se sonrojo de tan solo pensar en ello porque lo guardaba celosamente en lo más profundo de sus memorias, hasta ese día.-Creo que de pequeña conocí a tu hermano, por eso me resultas familiar-le sonrió a Ranma y volvió a sentarse a desayunar, un poco más tranquila tras entender porque aquella muchacha le llamaba tanto la atención, pero intrigada por sus nuevos recuerdos, ¿Qué sería de él ahora?

-si-respondió Ranma desganado-él aún recuerda ese día en el parque.

-por favor Ranma- dijo el señor Tendo, sentándose al lado ella- perdona a mi hija por ser tan descortés, estoy seguro de que serán buenas amigas.


	3. Chapter 3

Era increíble que dos de las tres decisiones más estúpidas que había tomado en su vida hubiesen ocurrido el mismo día, aun así no destronaban a la primera y gran estupidez.

1- Entrenar en los estanques de Jusenkyo.

2- No haberle dicho la verdad a Akane cuando esta fue a consolarlo la noche de su cumpleaños y en vez de eso hacerse el desentendido y preguntarle quien era (aun cuando lo sabía perfectamente).

3- Haberle pedido hospedaje a Soun Tendo.

Ya transcurrida una semana en su nuevo hogar temporal se sentía como si estorbara, Akane continuaba su rutina sin incluirla en ella, la otra hermana Tendo llamada Nabiki podía ser bastante austera, la única que se esmeraba en hacerle sentir a gusto era la chica mayor, Kasumi, quien le agasajaba con comida en la cena y le almidonaba la ropa estúpida de mujer que debía llevar para no levantar sospechas.

Ranma intentaba no usar el Dojo pero le era difícil, practicar hacia que el tiempo transcurriera más rápido…aunque también le hacía notar a cada segundo que el cuerpo que habitaba no era suyo. Le pesaban los pechos al moverse, la estatura baja se tornaba una ventaja en algunas cosas porque le daba más velocidad pero la mayor parte del tiempo causaba errores de cálculos en los golpes… y pensar que era eso mismo lo que buscaba al entrenar en los estanques de Jusenkyo, velocidad. Entre puñetazos contra una bolsa de golpes comenzó a recordar y cuestionarse el asunto.

...

-¡no puedes alcanzarme papá!-decía a modo de burla un varonil y atractivo Ramna.

-ya lo veras-le seguía el señor Saotome, posándose en las cañas de bambú sobresalientes por entre las pozas de agua. El lugar era considerado excelente para los entrenamientos de artes marciales, sin embargo ni padre ni hijo comprendían la poca concurrencia. Encarnaban una acalorada discusión cuando Ranma lanzo a su padre con una sola patada dentro de uno de los estanques y este salió a la superficie convertido en panda. El guía del sitio a quien no quisieron escuchar antes de su combate libre le explico que su padre hacia caído al pozo del panda ahogado y que ahora viviría con la maldición de transformarse en uno cada vez que el agua fría tocara su cuerpo. Ranma estaba procesando la información cuando su nunca muy preocupado padre se abalanzo contra él con otro golpe, haciéndolo caer en otro estanque, transformando su cuerpo en lo que ahora le causaba pesadillas, una linda y curvilínea pelirroja. No pudo controlar su ira al entender que también se vería atacado de por vida por tal maldición y se lanzó contra Genma, pero al medir mal las proporciones de su cuerpo este lo jalo de una pierna y con la fuerza de un oso lo hizo caer en el más alejado de las estanques.

-¡oh no! –el guía corrió tras Ranma asustado-este es el pozo sin retorno, aquí se ahogó alguien que ya había sido maldito por otro estanque mágico, y quien cae aquí jamás puede recobrar su cuerpo original, a no ser…-se vio interrumpido por un golpe proveniente también de Genma Saotome, quien lo mando a volar a algún lugar desconocido.

-¡¿a no ser que?! ¡Pero papaaaá!

...

Maldijo por lo bajo al percatarse de que sus nudillos sangraban, hasta la piel de ese débil cuerpo era menos resistente.

La puerta corrediza del Dojo se abrió, y Ranma se cubrió los voluptuosos pechos con su camisa, olvidaba el recato cuando se encontraba a solas.

-¿puedo pasar? – una contenta Akane se acercaba.

-por supuesto, el lugar es todo tuyo-le contesto la pelirroja, tomando su toalla del suelo y encaminándose a la salida, pero la mano de Akane sostuvo la suya y la detuvo.

-no seas tonta Ranma, no es necesario que te vayas-aun de la mano la guio al centro del Dojo y la dejo parada frente a si-bien, ahora debes ponerte en guardia ¿sabes hacerlo verdad? Dicen que tu hermano es muy bueno.

-jajaja-rio nerviosamente Ranma mientras se acomodaba para la práctica-si es muy bueno pero me ha enseñado algunas cosas.-se aproximó para dar el primer golpe pero Akane le esquivo fácil y aunque no logro golpearle estuvo lo bastante cerca de hacerlo-wow si eres buena.

Akane soltó un "si" al mismo tiempo que seguía intentando llegar a su contrincante, lanzándole patadas sin sentido con la única finalidad de acorralarla, no le desagradaba Ranma ahora que había aclarado sus extrañas fijaciones con la chica a causa del gran parecido con él muchacho Saotome, pero aun así quería dejar claro que la experta en artes marciales de la casa seguía siendo ella. Cuando ya la tenía muy cerca de la pared, paro de darle con el pie y se acercó juguetona a su rostro.

-¡te gane!-La niña Tendo le saco la lengua con rostro infantil, acerco tanto su rostro que pudo sentir la exhalación tibia de su contrincante en el rostro.

-así veo-Ranma no pudo evitar sonreírle, ganarle hubiese sido en extremo fácil pero la cara de satisfacción de la pequeña Tendo tenia más valor que el triunfo, parecía que los años no pasaban por el rostro angelical de quien debía ser en esos momentos su chica, todos se quejaban de su mal comportamiento y sus berrinches violentos pero Akane estaba siendo amable, por algún motivo tenia deferencia con ella, estaba tan dentro de sus pensamientos que no se percató de que habían vuelto a tomarle la mano, tirándole la muñeca desde el suelo, haciendo que se sentara junto a ella.

-no sé cómo es que no nos presentaron antes… al menos habría tenido una compañera de entrenamiento-dijo Akane extendiéndole una botella de agua como refresco.

-es que papá siempre llevaba a mi hermano en sus viajes y yo me quedaba con mamá-aunque aún le costaba mentir de a poco se iba acostumbrando a inventarse una vida, por doloroso que fuera.

-si… solo vi a tu hermano una vez cuando éramos muy pequeños pero…-Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse-fue un día muy especial.

Y sí que lo había sido, Ranma recordaba cómo tras llegar a casa luego del camping con la familia Tendo su padre le conto entusiasmado que la chica con quien había jugado seria algún día su esposa, pues con el padre de ella así lo habían decidido. Ahora estando las cosas como estaban no había como llevar a cabo tan compromiso, siendo una mujer y con otro chico de por medio…

-aunque aun no entiendo cómo es que ustedes dos se llaman igual-continuo Akane.

-es que como somos iguales, nos llamaron del mismo modo jejeje- contesto, llevándose las manos a la nuca mientras las carcajadas de la muchacha del cabello azul resonaban a su lado.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡que me dejes en paz Nabiki!-Akane Tendo corría escaleras abajo para esquivar a su hermana mayor, quien no dejaba de molestarla agitando una carta en su mano, pasaron por todos los rincones de la casa, incluso la habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Qué sucede?-Una adormitada Ranma se levantaba de su saco de dormir, incorporándose a la pequeña batalla matutina.

-Nabiki está gritando a los cuatro vientos que Ryoga me escribió-Akane se sentó de brazos cruzados en el saco de su nueva amiga pelirroja, ya pasadas unas semanas desde la llegada de Ranma a casa y al compartir entrenamientos con ella a diario, podía darse la confianza de llamarla así, amiga.

La Tendo castaña seguía con el sobre perfumado entre los dedos, Ranma ya conocía sus lujosas tendencias así que se acercó a su mochila para recoger un billete.

-Que sean dos-dijo Nabiki.

-está bien-a regañadientes tomo otro billetes y le paso los dos, quitándole la carta y lanzándola hacia Akane, habiendo logrado su cometido la muchacha guardo el dinero en su bolsillo y se retiró de la habitación dando una risa maliciosa

-¡eso es lo que vale la privacidad de tu hermana!-grito a todo pulmón la ofendida, recostándose luego con la carta en el regazo, haciéndole señas a Ranma para que se estirara con ella. Saotome le hizo caso, posicionándose despacio a su lado, rozando la piel de las suaves piernas de la chica con la suya misma, a duras penas depilada, porque siendo sincera, mantener su cuerpo era todo un tema ahora que lucía como dama. Por momentos olvidaba que ya no era hombre físicamente y se alarma al pensar en que dirían si los vieran tan juntos y a puertas cerradas…algo muy dentro llevaba días avisándole que ya se estaba aprovechando de la situación, que debía decirle a Akane de una vez por todas la verdad, pero prefería hacerse el sordo a sus propias conclusiones, después de todo con senos o con marcados pectorales seguía siendo el mismo testarudo e inseguro Ranma Saotome.

-Ryoga vendrá a quedarse unos días-Akane pronuncio las palabras como si cada una le pesara más que la otra, sin darse cuenta de que el impacto era doble.

-¿y eso es malo?-pregunto la de la trenza, tratando de no sonar molesta, pero sin conseguirlo del todo. Luego de un largo suspiro Akane comenzó un monologo jamás antes dicho, ya había decidido que si quería sincerarse necesitaba de alguien que pudiera ver la situación de forma objetiva, equivocándose de nuevo escogió a Ranma.

-es malo porque lo nuestro no tiene futuro, aun si nos casáramos tendría que fingir cosas que no siento… es malo porque Ryoga es una buena persona y merece de alguien que lo ame, pero yo no soy la indicada… -sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, se inclinó un poco para sentarse y secarse las gotas tibias que caían por su rostro hasta su vestido-es malo porque quiero ¡de verdad quiero quererlo pero no puedo! Sé que hay algo malo en mí y me odio por eso…

Ranma no sabía cómo reaccionar, se sentó frente a ella, murmurando ruidos sin sentido, cuando los sollozos de Akane se volvieron más fuertes poso la mano sobre su cabeza y ella se apoyó en sus rodillas desnudas, mojándole las piernas con las lágrimas. ¿Qué podía decirle? Mordió su labio para no actuar como un hombre, levantarle el rostro con sus dedos, limpiarle y decirle que no volviera a repetir eso, al menos no delante de él.

-A…Akane… no hay nada malo en ti-Decía mientras le acariciaba los cabellos azulados con ambas manos-solo no has conocido al hombre...persona, no has conocido a la persona correcta-los nervios ya le enredaban la legua, lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, al menos nada que fuera moralmente aceptado. La mujer con la que soñó toda la infancia y adolescencia lloraba postrada a sus pies, contándole que se casaría sin amor, gritándole lo infeliz que sería en una vida con Ryoga pero no… no podía hacer nada, no era nada ante tal problema… sus pensamientos daban vueltas mientras Akane balbuceaba "no quiero" una y otra vez, si tan solo ella le diera un motivo más, solo uno para mandar a volar toda norma social y decirle que él era en realidad un hombre, atrapado en cuerpo femenino pero con sentimientos de hombre…-Akane…

-no he sentido nada por nadie desde niña-la chica levanto la cabeza, suspirando, entre los sollozos se restregaba los ojos, forzándose a dejar de llorar, de pronto un sentimiento de vergüenza le invadió, esos ojos azules grisáceos que tenía en frente con la expresión más triste que jamás hubiese visto, el flashback con el chico Saotome volvió a su cabeza, como si por unos segundos estuviese frente a ella haciendo lo que nadie más había logrado en 17 años, haciéndola sentir-no he sentido nada desde el día en que conocí a Ranma.

-¿Co...cómo?-él aludido exclamo subiendo la voz sin darse cuenta, pero su compañera sello sus labios poniéndole el dedo índice en la boca.

-Ranma, tu hermano- dijo la chica Tendo, cohibiéndose-¡pero no debería estar diciéndote esto a ti!-aun con lamentos interrumpiéndole la respiración volvía a tener su particular carisma floreciente, propinándole un puñetazo suave en el hombre a la otra joven, quien aún no se recuperaba de aquella confesión-tienes que ayudarme a decirle a Ryoga la verdad ¿lo prometes?

-si…-murmuro, gozando de la sonrisa que su amiga le regalaba.

...

El resto de la mañana transcurrió sin novedad, esperaban al prometido para almorzar pero se retrasó y se apareció por la casa a eso de las siete, interrumpiendo la cena.

-querida Akane, familia-el recién llegado respiraba exaltado mientras saludaba con la cabeza a todos, deteniéndose en Ranma por unos segundos antes de acomodarse al lado de su novia-perdonen la demora, es que me perdí al salir de casa-con una sonrisa boba trato de besar a Akane, pero ella movió el rostro y en cambio le extendió la mano.

-qué bueno que ya estés aquí-la chica no sonrió, Ranma no pudo evitar tomarlo como chiste y largarse a reír disimulando con una tos falsa.

-bueno a ver cómo nos arreglamos con tanto huésped-Nabiki daba el toque ácido a la deliciosa cena.

-no seas así Nabiki-le dijo Kasumi a su hermana, terminando de servirle un plato a Ryoga- Akane puede hospedar a Ranma en su cuarto.

-Claro que sí, será divertido-Soltó Akane, con cierta complicidad en la mirada.


	5. Chapter 5

Como era de esperarse, entrada la madrugada Ranma no lograba pegar un ojo. Ahí estaba, tumbada bajo unas sábanas con olor a niña, boca arriba con la vista pegada al techo y las manos entrelazadas sobre su vientre. La silueta a su lado parecía inconsciente así que no se atrevía a bajarle el camisón para tapar la ropa interior de cerdito que se dejaba entrever.

-necesito un baño-articulo con los labios sin hacer ruido y de la misma manera sigilosa se salió de la cama, del cuarto y llego al baño.

Sentir el agua tibia en su cuerpo era un golpe seguro, a esa temperatura y de haber caído solo en un estanque ya estaría hecho un hombre, pero no, tan solo bajar la vista los dos grandes bultos con los que se topaba lo aclaraban de inmediato. No había día en que no pensara en ir a buscar al Guía de los estanques encantados que trato de decirle como podía volver a ser normal antes de que su padre lo lanzara por los aires, como si no lo hubiese intentado ya… encontrando el lugar vacío y sin señales de cuidado reciente. Entendía lo que Akane decía entre sollozos la mañana anterior "sé que hay algo malo en mí, y me odio por eso…" si, se odiaba, odiaba cada maldita curva de su nuevo cuerpo, cada delicado trozo de piel que no sabía cuidar, cada cabello fino, cada delgado dedo. Claro que se odiaba a sí mismo, o mejor dicho a si misma ¿Cómo no iba a serlo si no sabía siquiera con que genero nombrarse? En las ocasiones en que olvidaba el asunto, seguía respondiendo en masculino "estoy seguro" "déjenme tranquilo" y la gente le miraba extraño, como cuando se sentaba de piernas abiertas o cuando caminaba con su andar habitual. Se odiaba pero no quería que Akane sintiera lo mismo, no había comparación con estar atrapado en un cuerpo ajeno pero Ranma entendía que estar atrapado en un mal matrimonia debía sentirse horrible también.

Cuando le causo repugnancia continuar lavando sus nuevas partes íntimas salió de la bañera apenas cubriéndose con una toalla a la cintura, se fue del cuarto de baño así mismo y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrándose con el otro huésped de la casa escudriñando el refrigerador, volteando asustado al escuchar ruido tras de sí. La joven sin un poco de vergüenza avanzo también a revisar los restos de la cena.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-un Ryoga confundido miraba a la muchacha sin despegarle la vista de los ojos, incluso en el estado en que se encontraba se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre decente.

-pues lo mismo que tú, busco algo para comer ¿Qué más haría en la cocina?-Ranma se percató del pequeño detalle, trato de cubrirse el pecho con dos panecillos y salió del lugar subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos…antes de encaminarse a la habitación que compartía con Akane un ruido casi imperceptible proveniente de la planta baja llamo su atención, se agacho rápido en la oscuridad y pudo ver como Ryoga paseaba por la casa como recién le había visto, con ropa ligera de dormir y con una botella misteriosa en la mano ¿acaso era licor?, el chico caminaba exasperado, derramando algunas gotas del líquido turbio por el suelo, limpiándose los restos en su boca con la manga ancha de su ropaje, rascándose la cabeza nervioso…como si tratase de esconder algo.

-Akane no…-susurro Ranma mientras se colaba de vuelta al cuarto de la misma-Ryoga no es tan bueno como crees…

Ya apenas salido el sol la pelirroja se levantó primero que el resto, aun sorprendida por la profundidad del sueño de Akane se vistió con unos short de su antiguo guardarropa y una camiseta demasiado grande, nada que un buen amarre en la cintura no pudiese acomodar. El espejo colgado en la pared de enfrente le dejaba claro que lucía como una marimacha, no le importo y con solo una cosa en la mente se marchó del cuarto, solidaridad de género o como se llamara ese tipejo Hibiki le iba a deber una bien grande.

Ryoga estaba tirado a medio camino entre el comedor y la habitación de huéspedes, con la botella vacía en su mano y el alcohol derramado alrededor.

-eres un idiota-se dio el permiso de exclamar Ranma antes de comenzar a jalarlo de los pies hasta dentro del cuarto donde se alojaba, tirarlo a medias sobre el saco de dormir y juntar la puerta con desgana-no te importas ni tú mismo y te va a importar Akane ¡no me hagas reír!-continuaba refunfuñando mientras con el trapero limpiaba los restos de aquella borrachera sin sentido, en eso se encontraba cuando Akane le sorprendió tomándola de la cintura y apoyándole la cabeza en el hombro.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado?-le preguntaba inquisidoramente su amiga.

-porque quería asear un poco antes-no se había dado cuenta de que la botella seguía en su mano, sin que la otra chica se diera cuenta se la escondió en los cortos pantalones-no voy a vivir aquí sin ayudarles en nada.

-parece que Ryoga sigue dormido.

-sí, paso una mala noche-mintió Ranma, que mala noche ni que mil escusas, el hombre ya no tenía forma de ganarse su respeto-me lo tope camino al baño en la madrugada, mejor dejemos que descanse.

-claro-la muchacha giro, dejando que las ondas se su vestido revolotearan alrededor de Ranma.

Algo aún no estaba claro ¿Acaso Akane le estaba provocando? La menor de las Tendo no tenía un pelo de tonta y tal ingenuidad a los 17 años no era posible… las sonrisas y la coquetería empezaba a sobrepasar los límites de la amistad. ¿Acaso Akane ya sabía la verdad? En ese caso ¿Cómo? Fue tal la sorpresa que el trapero se le escabullo de las manos, chocando con el piso y haciendo que los cabellos azules de la joven se balancearan junto a su cuello, volteando y encontrándose con la mirada inquieta de una chica/chico confundida. ¿O era acaso que a Akane le gustaban las chicas…?

Fuera una u otra la pregunta clave, debía averiguarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Otro día más en su familia adoptiva, otra tarde más de prácticas y risitas en el Dojo, si no hacía algo el excesivo estrógeno de su cuerpo le afectaría el cerebro.

Ya entrada la tarde a eso de las cinco Ranma y Akane caminaban hacia la casa, encontrándose con Ryoga y su bolsa de hielo en la frente para aliviar una terrible jaqueca.

-Akane discúlpame por no levantarme para el almuerzo, me sentía muy mal.-decía Ryoga, escondiendo el rostro con ambas manos, Ranma puso los ojos en blanco sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, pensó en dejarlos a solas pero el orgullo de Saotome no se lo permitió.

-no te preocupes, he estado entrenando un poco y nada más, si quieres sigues durmiendo-Akane trataba de escabullirse a una posible invitación a salir solos. Justo cuando iba a retirarse su prometido le alcanzo la mano, llevándosela al pecho con ternura…sonriendo de tal manera que los incisivos se le asoman entre los labios.

-me gustaría llevarte a acampar querida Akane, así conocerías otra faceta de mi vida-el muchacho poniendo su mejor cara de paloma blanca comenzaba a sonrojarse, parecía imposible que el borracho que la noche anterior sufría un coma etílico ahora fuera tan caballeroso, mientras Akane miraba a Ryoga sin saber que decir Ranma sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en sus puños, no podía soportar la forma en que la miraba ese hombre, conocía a los de su clase porque en algún momento de su vida también lo había sido, un don juan escondido tras una cara bonita y palabras dulces, luego de oír a Akane descartar los planes porque su padre de seguro no lo autorizaría salió del lugar rumbo al estanque. Si escuchaba una palabra más mandaría a Ryoga a volar de un solo puñetazo.

Se quedó ahí hasta la hora de la cena, haciendo y deshaciendo la colorada trenza, pensado en la noche de desvelo que se le avecinaba y en las palabras correctas para pedirle a Akane que no fuera tan amable pues no reaccionaria como una dama si la jovencita traviesa le seguía instigando, no existían las palabras correctas para decirle a alguien "hey, resulta que soy hombre en el fondo, pero una maldición me ha transformado en una mujer, aun así me estoy enamorando de ti como la primera vez que nos besamos" porque si, era ese el detalle tan especial del día en el parque a los cinco años, Ranma la había besado…apenas rozándole los pequeños labios rosados, chocando su boca torpe con la de ella y alejándose rápido para dejarle saborear el sabor a caramelo que su regalo le había dejado.

La familia se reunía para la última comida del día y le hacían señas para que entrara, el aroma de la comida de Kasumi era tan hipnotizaste que no se negó a pesar de los celos, Akane se había sentado al lado de Ryoga. Empezaba a confirmar por sí misma lo caprichosa que podía ser la peli azul, al sentarse entre Nabiki y el señor Tendo se colgó de la conversación.

-…seria solo por el fin de semana, y regresaría a casa sana y salva-Hibiki terminaba de explicar, lanzándose arroz a la boca.

-no lo sé Ryoga, no creo que sea correcto que vallan solos…pero si Nabiki los acompaña quizás de mi consentimiento.

-puedes olvidarte de eso papá, costara más de mil yenes que yo sea su chaperona, mi tiempo vale oro-respondía la Tendo de en medio sin ninguna gana.

-¡yo iré! – Ranma saltaba dentro de la plática, controlando los puños…no estaba ansiosa de pasar un fin de semana completo con el sujeto, pero tampoco tendría en casa la tranquilidad de hablar con él a solas sobre la noche anterior. Akane en una carpa y su sueño profundo no serían problema.

Los rostros de los prometidos expresaban emociones opuestas, Akane le agradecía a su amiga mientras que Ryoga ponía la guardia en alto, el desagrado por la pelirroja subía un poco cada vez que esta abría la boca.

-en ese caso no tengo como oponerme jajaja-rio Soun Tendo-más te vale que a las niñas no les ocurra nada, o te las veras conmigo y con Genma y Ranma Saotome.

Ryoga miro extrañado a Ranma.

-es que mi hermano se llama igual que yo-balbuceo ¿Cómo es que no se le había ocurrido cambiarse de nombre para no confundirse incluso a si misma? Ya lo recordaba, cambiarse el nombre seria sinónimo de elegir una nueva vida, a lo que se negaba rotundamente.

Mientras las tres hermanas recogían la mesa y Ryoga volvía a excusarse en la jaqueca para ir a la cama Soun y Ranma bebían té.

-Por favor Ranma, dile a tu hermano cuando lo veas que será muy bienvenido en esta casa.

-si-respondió la pelirroja al patriarca.-pero…-fue interrumpida.

-quizás no lo sepas pero en un principio él y Akane estuvieron prometidos, espere por años que tu padre se comunicara conmigo para que ambos chicos se reencontraran pero jamás nos volvió a contactar, ni tampoco respondió ninguna de mis cartas.

-lo sé-Ranma contesto con la voz entrecortada.

-por eso me sorprendí tanto al verte llegar a la fiesta, ni siquiera sabía que Genma tuviese también a una chica-volvió a reír como si tratase de que las palabras no sonaran tan forzadas-por favor, dile a tu hermano que cuando quiera venga a reclamar a mi hija como su futura esposa, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acorde un matrimonio con este muchacho despistado de Ryoga.

-lo hare señor, lo prometo-Ranma se pellizcaba las piernas para distraerse un poco y no llorar.

...

-¿de verdad iras con nosotros? Podre decirle ese mismo día que no quiero casarme con él-Akane miraba a Ranma con una almohada entre las piernas, la corta camisola y la luz de la luna pegandole directo en el rostro, haciéndola lucir más hermosa que de costumbre.

-por eso lo hago Akane, te dije que ayudaría en esto…además-Era uno de esos momentos en que olvidaba todo y creía seguir siendo un hombre, más aun cuando Soun le había dado una ínfima esperanza entre tanta oscuridad.-además no quiero que estés a solas con Ryoga…no confió en él.

-Ranma…- Akane le miraba directo a las pupilas dilatadas, la respiración en su pecho se había acelerado, la chica sentía que al fin sus sentimientos estaban siendo un poco correspondidos, perdida en la situación se inclinó un poco más-¿estas celosa?

-yo ¡pues como crees! No, solo quiero protegerte-sin darse cuenta Ranma estaba metiendo sus pocas esperanzas en un callejón sin salida, actuando como él mismo de siempre, enamorando a Akane de una mujer.

-a mí me parece que lo estas-la dueña de la alcoba jugueteaba con sus dedos índices, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara, dejándola sin saber que hacer o decir, Ranma estaba a punto de abrir los labios cuando sintió una leve presión en ellos, fue todo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta de cómo Akane acabo besándole, torpemente…justo como había pasado en el pasado. Se quedaron así por unos segundos sin que ninguna se atreviera a alejarse de la otra, sin abrir la boca, tan solo sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios humedecidos, juntos. Al separarse Akane cerró los ojos por unos segundos, llevándose una mano a los recién besados labios…helada de la impresión que le había provocado el reconocer tal sabor.

-¿Ra…Ranma?

-si-le contesto sin dejar de observarle, gritándole sin palabras que por favor abriera su mente a lo que se venía.

-sabes a caramelo…igual que tu hermano.

-no tengo hermano Akane, soy yo, Ranma Saotome, el niño que te beso en el prado…-no pudo seguir hablando tras el dolor que le produjo la palma de Akane chocando contra su mejilla, la peli azul se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación pero Ranma la tomo por la cintura, impidiéndoselo.-por favor Akane, trata de entender…recuerdo todo, tu chaleco amarillo manchado con helado, los dulces que tu padre repartió entre nosotros, la forma en que curvabas la boca cuando reías…aun haces lo mismo cuando ríes de verdad.

-Pero como…-Akane volteo, quedando atrapada en los brazos de la chica, frente a frente distanciadas por pocos centímetros-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-es demasiada información por una noche, solo ten claro esto…soy yo, siempre lo he sido, y vengo a confirmar nuestro compromiso.


	7. Chapter 7

Despertaron juntas como todas las mañanas, sin una palabra que expresara algo, no había nada que decir tras dormir abrazadas toda la noche, sin más que apretarse contra la otra para poder entender el dilema que se les avecinaba… afrontar que la conexión mutua era algo que superaba incluso el problema de género. Pero nada es nunca tan sencillo cuando hay sentimientos de por medio.

-¿Qué haremos…digo, que harás?-inconscientemente Akane se incluía en los planes a futuro de la pelirroja, aceptando de manera tacita el compromiso, sin haber roto el anterior… su vida parecía un laberinto sin salida… cuando comenzaba a creer que le gustaban las chicas, resulta ser que nada era lo que parecía.

-supongo que quedarme hasta encontrarle solución a esto- le respondió Ranma, quitándose la camiseta y metiéndose dentro de otra aún más holgada.

-déjame ayudarte que pareces pordiosera-se acercó a la muchacha despacio, como si quisiera alargar los tres pasos desde la cama hasta frente al espejo, aun con algo de vacilación tomo la punta de la polera de Ranma y le hizo un amarre justo debajo de los pechos-¿Cómo es posible?-todas las preguntas que revoleaban por su cabeza parecían amontonársele en la garganta ¿existe alguna cura? –Por momentos el carácter le dominaba, deshizo el nudo de la camiseta de Ranma, dejando que las manos le cayeran pesadas.- ¿no es una estúpida broma verdad?

Saotome solo suspiraba, no tenía forma de demostrarle que era él, si ella decidía no creerle, mejor se daba por vencido. Algo de orgullo quedaba en su interior, lo suficiente como para que terminara de acomodarse la ropa por sí misma y saliera apresurada de la habitación y de la casa. Podía aceptar que Akane no quisiera estar con él ahora, incluso que pasaran aún más tiempo sin verse…buscar por cielo mar y tierra la forma de ser hombre otra vez y luego volver, pero no si Ryoga se le estaba adelantando. Vago por el pueblo hasta que le pesaron los pies y el hambre le impedía pensar. Ya había anochecido.

-Ranma, te hemos estado esperando.-Kasumi como de costumbre le recibía en la puerta con una afable sonrisa-ya cenaron todos pero les guarde a ti y Ryoga algunas cosas en la cocina.

-¿Ryoga no está?-pregunto ingenua, al menos ahora sabía que cada una de las escenas románticas entre él y su Akane que imagino en el día no habían tenido lugar.

-salió temprano a buscar un sitio donde acampar mañana con ustedes-le respondió la mayor Tendo.

-cierto, el campamento-disimulo la sorpresa, tras todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, ya lo había olvidado.

Paso por la cocina como un torbellino, devorando a su paso todo lo que le correspondía a ella-él (y no le molesto dejar a Ryoga sin comida, ya que estaba en esas que más daba). Cuando subió las escaleras y se coló al cuarto se encontró a Akane sentada en su escritorio terminando los deberes de la escuela. Hizo el intento de acostarse pero la mano firme de la chica le sostuvo un antebrazo.

-¿Dónde estuviste?-soltó con ira marcada en la voz-estuve todo el estupendo día culpándome a mí misma por tu desaparición para que ahora entres como si nada esperando que yo te reciba… ¿aun existiendo la posibilidad de que seas hombre?-la ira se disipaba un poco en cada palabra para dar paso a la tristeza. Ranma no pudo seguir callando.

-ayer te pareció conveniente creerme pero hoy no, y encima te haces la victima… comienzo a entender porque nadie te soporta-se arrepintió al instante de haberlo dicho pero ya era tarde, ya no existía preferencia para su persona, si le estaba tratando así era porque le creía…le trataba como Akane Tendo trata a cualquier muchacho.

-¿Qué me dijiste?-Akane le soltó el brazo bruscamente -¿me culpas por no entender como Ranma ahora es una delicada flor? Pues soy culpable… soy culpable porque no comprendo nada y ayer estaba en estado de shock como para reaccionar a esto ¡te trate como a una hermana más! ¡Confundí mi sexualidad por ti! Pero no, nada de eso te importa verdad, solo esperas que me siente y actué natural.

Las confesiones seguían saliendo por si solas, no solo admitía creerle, también reconocía sentirse confundida.

-sigue gritando si quieres Akane…aun así ya lo has dicho, me crees, muy dentro de ti sabes que todo el tiempo fui yo.

La habitación fue llenada con un repentino silencio, ambas dejaron de hablar y cedieron a la labor de ponerse las piyamas. Ranma volteo para hacer una última pregunta pero fue acallado con un grito.

-¡no me mires degenerado!-sin dudas las cosas iban a cambiar, la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír.

Akane ya recostada en su cama y Ranma en un viejo futon que lanzo al suelo por respeto charlaban sobre otras cosas para amenizar la situación, hablaban sobre cómo se las arreglarían con el campamento del día siguiente… cuando la pregunta surgió por si sola.

-puedo jurarte que digo la verdad Akane y aun así no tiene sentido…lo de las pozas y todo el asunto no es una historia muy creible que digamos así que ¿Cómo es que me crees?

-siento que tienes razón y que lo supe desde un principio allá afuera en el estanque-un suspiro se cruzó por su respuesta-nadie me ve como tú lo haces Ranma, aun cuando era niña solo se enfocaban en mi mal carácter y mis respuestas insolentes…pero tú, aunque te trate tan mal como al resto del mundo… ves lo mejor de mí, y eso se refleja en tus ojos.- se dio media vuelta para poder mirar a Ranma hacia abajo.

-¿aun en estos ojos?-le pregunto su pretendiente, alargando la mano hasta la cama.

-siempre-le respondió ella, tomando esos finos dedos entre los suyos, y dejándose vencer por el sueño. …... El tan temido viernes había llegado, dos siluetas esperaban paradas en la puerta a que Akane se dignara a unirseles.

-sabes que no me agradas ¿verdad?

-pues el desagrado es mutuo-le contesto Ryoga a Ranma sin titubeos-no te quiero cerca de mi prometida, no eres más que una marimacho…

-pero no tengo problemas con el alcohol…-ambos se miraron con tal furia que parecían faltar segundos para desencadenar una pelea cuando la voz de quien esperaban los sorprendió, colgándose de ambos juguetonamente.

-¿ya nos vamos?

-si-respondieron ambos al unísono.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryoga ya les llevaba un buen poco de ventaja adentrándose en las montañas de un pequeño bosque de Japón, mientras las chicas pensaban en como diantres fingirían dormir juntas el muchacho Hibiki seguía inmerso en la infinidad de planes que tenia para el viaje, siendo la prioridad darse un momento a solas con Akane... aunque con Ranma ahí el panorama se le complicaba.

Él no era un mal hombre y no se atreveria jamas a hacer nada que dañase la integridad de una muchacha pero aquí el caso era contrario, la nueva amiga de Akane se estaba encargando de dañarle la moral a ella...la mejor solución era hablar como personas civilizadas, el plan de Ryoga consistió entonces en dejar a Akane durmiendo y salir a tener una platica intensa con la pelirroja, nada más que una charla.

Se volteo para verlas caminar, algo había cambiado en los ojos de su prometida, solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Akane y la otra mujercilla tuviesen algo le revolvía el estomago haciéndolo enojar. Ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

-bien señoritas, hemos llegado-Ryoga soltó las mochilas y se sentó en el pasto-no es el lugar que esperaba pero aun así es hermoso.

-¿es este el lugar que tanto tardaste en encontrar ayer?-se burlo Ranma mientras dejaba caer pesadamente el equipaje-a mi no me parece tan espectacular ¡vamos hombre no quieres impresionar a las chicas!

-Ranma ya déjalo-intervino Akane tomándole despacio la mano a su amiga-es precioso Ryoga.

Y la verdad es que lo era, largos arboles se extendían sobre sus cabezas creando un circulo perfecto para poder estar a gusto…un poco más allá un jardín de camelias llenaba de blanco el lugar, permitiendo que los pocos rayos de sol que se calaban por entre las verdes hojas se reflejaran. Parecía un pequeño oasis de verdes pastisajes, extendido para que los tres jóvenes disfrutaran, claro estaba que Ranma no lo iba a reconocer por mas boquiabierto que le dejase la vista.

Se acomodaron rápido armando dos carpas, una a cada extremo del lugar por decisión de Ryoga, por si la platica nocturna subía de volumen, así no perturbaría el sueño de la peliazul. Hibiki se marcho para recolectar algunas frutas locales y así sorprender realmente a Akane con sus conocimientos sobre la vida silvestre. La verdad era que no se enorgullecía de llevar aquella solitaria vida pero no había tenido otra opción, sus padres no eran una maravilla y en cuanto tuvo edad de salir y recorrer dejaron de preocuparse por sus ausencias dando por sentado que el muchacho se perdería para siempre algún día… y así fue, solo que a propósito. Era difícil, a veces el invierno era duro y su saco de dormir no le daba el suficiente abrigo, su carpa era todo terreno pero su alma no…por eso en esas lluvias sin fin o esos días eternos en las montañas donde no sabia de otro ser humano en semanas, comenzó a recurrir al alcohol como compañero, primero para aliviar el frió y luego para quitar todos los males. Eso hasta conocer a Akane.

Se pasaba las cerezas de una mano a la otra al recordar cuando pidió alojamiento en el Dojo Tendo por primera vez, como al verla llegar con su uniforme escolar y su largo cabello azul cayo a sus pies en un segundo, o como ella se mostró tan amigable todo el mes que duro su estancia juntos… como charlaban hasta las altas horas de la noche y como la familia comenzó a augurar un romance. Pero su rostro cambio aquel día en que pidió su mano al señor Tendo… como si una mueca de dolor permaneciera en su rostro desde aquel entonces en que su padre la entrego como prometida, jamas volvieron a charlar hasta la madrugada ni a tratarse como verdaderos amigos.

-si-se dijo a si mismo estrujando con fuerza desmedida los frutos del bosque en su mano, reventandolos-en este viaje las cosas tienen que cambiar

...

-¿estas segura?

-no, pero debo hacerlo.

La decisión estaba tomada, el día que para Ryoga simbolizaba una oportunidad para Akane simplemente era una despedida. Algo extraño le oprimía el pecho, aun sin entender del todo el sentimiento la chica tenia claro que no era amor, al menos no uno que mereciera mandar a volar su dignidad y casarse por resignación. De verdad quería que el chico permaneciera en su vida. Como lo había estado antes, siendo un compañero de risas, el único chico que no se había atrevido a presionarla para tener un noviazgo…pero en algún momento confundió las cosas y todo cambio.

-debo dejarlo... no se como decirle que se quede en mi vida.

-no puedes obligarlo-Saotome sostenía con fuerza las manos temblorosas de Akane-pero debes mantenerte firme… -ambas se abrazaron con fuerza, el compromiso que estaba a punto de romperse le daba en secreto muchas más esperanzas a Ranma, y en secreto también Akane lo sabia, estaba jugando en su cabeza con la mínima opción de casarse con su primer amor en algún momento, de volver a besar al chico de la trenza oscura…ya sabia que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y lo habían sido durante todo este tiempo, pero tenían una barrera superior a ambos y a la sociedad.

Ranma sintió como su mejilla se humedecía con las lagrimas de Akane, acariciándole el rostro con su pómulo le susurraba "no llores"…

-sabes que lo nuestro sigue siendo imposible ¿verdad?-Akane apenas modulo las palabras, refregando el rostro contra la camisa roja de quien la consolaba.

-no necesitamos casarnos Akane…-cada vez había más proximidad entre ambas-no es el cuerpo lo que importa sino el alma… y nos amamos Akane, desde niños que nos amamos…lo demás no importa.

Akane tomo el suave rostro con ambas manos y le hizo bajar la vista, besandole con fuerza la frente.

-sabes que si…- La chica Tendo se levanto y sin siquiera secarse las lagrimas le dio la espalda a Ranma.

¿acaso Akane realmente no tenia corazón? No le agradaba el borrachin de Ryoga pero de que le iban a hacer trizas el órgano central estaba claro, aun así a la chica no le bastaba con eso y ahora encima rompía el suyo ¿Qué estúpido juego esta planeando la muy manipuladora?

-¡entonces porque me besaste!-Ranma se le acerco a paso decidido, hablando casi en gritos con su aguda voz-¡me besaste sin saber que era un hombre! Dijiste que te habías confundido…si puedes amarme Akane, porque yo te guste aun siendo una mujer biológica ante tus ojos ¿acaso eso no demuestra que el cuerpo no es importante?

-ya cállate Ranma…ni tu sabes lo que estas hablando-una enfadada Akane de manos cruzadas en el pecho seguia su camino.

-¡no me hagas callar!-Ranma hablo aun más fuerte, pero una voz masculina proveniente de entre los arboles le grito.

-¡a quien te crees que estas gritando!

-¡hay no salvenme que ha llegado Ryoga el justiciero! Piérdete por un rato amigo que aquí tenemos una discusión.

-¿siempre tienes que recurrir a tu sarcasmo cuando no sabes que decir? Marimacha.- El joven Hibiki se había acercado a Akane… haciendo eco en su cabeza de las cosas que alcanzo a oir de la extraña discusión- ¿es cierto lo que escuche Akane?... tu…la besaste.

-lo hizo-respondió Ranma.

-¡ya cállate y vete de aquí quieres! ¡ya deja de entrometerte Ranma!- Akane le grito sin evitar que otra vez le brotaran lagrimas mientras veía como la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza, y se alejaba del lugar con sus grandes ojos apenados. Sin dejar de mirarla hasta desaparecer entre los arboles.

Ryoga estaba nervioso y un poco tartamudo, aun consiente de que la relación de las dos muchachas iba de rareza en rareza, no esperaba que su imaginación estuviese en lo cierto…le temblaban un poco las manos antes de que Akane abriera los labios.

-debemos romper nuestro compromiso Ryoga-le dijo sin mirarlo a la cara, no se sentía digna.

-¿Cómo dices…? Akane ¿la besaste?.

-si-le respondió en algo más que un suspiro-lo hice porque me gusta y por más que trate de explicarte que no es realmente una mujer jamas lo entenderás, comprendo si quieres odiarme pero te pido que no lo hagas…. Tu cariño es muy importante para mi, solo que…no de este modo.

Ryoga parpadeaba rápido para procesar todo lo que había escuchado, trato de encontrarle la mirada a Akane pero ella le esquivaba de la mejor forma.

-por favor Ryoga… sigamos siendo amigos, como antes…

Él joven se alejo ante el contacto de las manos de Akane con sus hombros, en un gesto grosero alejo aquellos dedos de un manotazo.

-lo seremos-murmuro-solo necesito tiempo…-cogió su equipaje rápido, haciendo sonar un par de botellas en su interior y se marcho.

…

La noche cayo en el bosque y el sonido de los grillos coronaba el silencio cruel, dejando a los tres niños que jugaron a ser adultos a merced de sus propios pensamientos.

-porque porque porque porque ¡porque maldita sea porque!- Ranma golpeaba extenuada el tronco de un árbol fuerte, con un hilo de sangre corriendo desde sus nudillos hasta sus brazos cuando una risa histérica le distrajo de su agonía.

Hibiki lanzo la botella vacía que tenia en la mano, haciéndola añicos contra una roca lejana y continuo riendo mientras se acercaba a paso tambaleante a su rival, limpiándose restos de licor de la boca con la manga.

-nosotros tenemos cuentas pendientes Ranma-dijo entre dientes-voy a enseñarte a ser una mujer.


	9. Chapter 9

-¡¿Que demonios pasa contigo?!-Ranma dio un paso atrás, afirmándose con ambas manos del tronco del árbol como por instinto, sus latidos seguían acelerándose con cada paso que Ryoga daba, podía sentir como la transpiración se congelaba en sus cienes y es que su cuerpo le estaba advirtiendo el peligro.

-no debes sentirte mal por esto Ranma-el chico del pañuelo ya se encontraba a solo unos centímetros de la asustada pelirroja, dejandole oler su aliento pestilente-puedes verlo como una ayuda... el empujón que necesitas para-tomo con todas sus fuerzas el mentón de Ranma, obligandolo a mirarle-ya sabes...dejar de ser tan marimacho.

Ranma quería contestarle, quería con todas sus fuerzas escupirle en la cara y golpearlo hasta aburrirse pero por algún extraño motivo su cuerpo parecía no responder. La respiración agitada le hacia subir y bajar el pecho con rapidez, rozando a Ryoga y paralizandolo aun más. Sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo y como siempre le había temido. El detalle más vulnerable de una chica era lo fácil que se le hacia a cualquier hombre violentarla, pero él jamas imagino hasta que punto...no hasta estar bajo la piel de una mujer.

-soy un hombre, cerdo asqueroso-trato de decir con el poco de aire que le entraba a los pulmones, la mano de su atacante había bajado un poco, oprimiéndole lo garganta. Tenia las manos empuñadas a los costados del tronco sin atreverse a moverlas aún, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, pero la vista se le estaba nublando y las venas de la cabeza le palpitaban por falta de oxigeno.

-no... pero estas a punto de sentir a uno.

Ryoga no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, una mezcla de ira, pena y desvergüenza le permitieron llegar a ese punto, sin darse cuenta de lo pronto que comenzó a tomarle el gusto a la situación. Verla tan indefensa frente a sus ojos solo aumentaba el enojo contra su persona, la -muy poco- mujer que le quito a Akane, mejor dicho se la arrebato de las manos cuando ya todo estaba dispuesto. "No soy una mala persona" repetía en su conciencia mientras repasaba la discusión de la tarde y el como Akane había roto cada fibra de su corazón. Claro que al rato se sintió mejor gracias al calor del alcohol desgarrándole desde la garganta hasta la cordura.

Tomo la cabeza de Ranma jalandole el cabello con ambas manos y la estrello contra el tronco del árbol...vio como se desvanecía ante él, cerrando los ojos sumida en la inconsciencia.

...

Ranma lo sintió todo, como le rompieron la camisa roja y como el frió viento le dio de lleno en los pechos antes de que dos manos los oprimieran sin miedo a quejas, como movían su cuerpo desde un lado a otro cual muñeca de trapo, sintió como besos húmedos recorrían su vientre, como le enterraban dedos en las caderas, sintió cuando le jalaron los pantalones azules hacia abajo con brusquedad haciendole daño en los muslos que con tanto asco esculpía al ducharse...que ahora le causaban mas asco aún. Sintió como esas manos toscas intentaban separarle las piernas y luego como su victimario calaba por entre ellas...sintió como comenzaban a dañar algo que no sabia que existía hasta ese momento.

Lloraba y gritaba pero su cuerpo no podía demostrarlo, sintió que moría cuando Ryoga la penetro sin divagación.

Ranma Saotome, heredero del estilo de arte marcial categoría libre que por años perteneció a su familia, prometido de Akane Tendo, todo parecía esfumarse por los aires con cada empujón que daban contra su cuerpo hasta que su atacante, quien no tenia nombre porque una bestia como tal no merece tenerlo, dejo caer todo su peso sobre él, cayendo a causa de la borrachera.

No supo cuantas horas pasaron hasta que pudo recobrar la movilidad, abrió los ojos bajo el sol naciente del amanecer, Ryoga había desaparecido llevándose con él su dignidad. Intento sentarse pero el dolor era tal que las lagrimas le cayeron sin previo aviso.

-No voy a llorar...-levanto la vista hacia el cielo mientras subía sus pantalones tembloroso, de su camisa no quedaba nada utilizable así que ni lo intento, saco fortaleza de algún lugar muy dentro de si y se encamino al campamento donde Akane debía estar esperándolos.

...

Al verlo aparecer por entre los arboles Akane tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, corrió a su encuentro entendiendo que algo muy malo había ocurrido pero sin imaginar que. Todos los gritos y cachetadas que tenia preparadas en su mente para cuando Ranma apareciera se fundieron en un abrazo.

-Ranma que ha...

-solo llévame a casa-le interrumpió-llévame a casa y no te apartes de mi.


	10. Chapter 10

La peliazul no supo como encontró el camino a casa tan rápido ni como pudo con todo el peso de Ranma acostada en sus espaldas y todo el equipaje de ambas, pero pudo. Habían llegado a casa al caer la noche y sin hacer aun ni una pregunta lanzo los bolsos al suelo y corrió al baño aun con Ranma a cuestas.

La termino de desvestir delicadamente y la insto a entrar al agua tibia, con jabón y una suave espuma lavo su cuerpo aterrándose un poco más con cada hematoma encontrado, en su cabeza se estaba armando una escena espantosa que negaba a si misma, muecas de dolor recorrían el rostro inerte de Ranma mientras ella rozaba sus piernas con las manos, hasta que él abrió los ojos para decirlo, creía que al no contar nada lo hacia menos real pero no tenia sentido… Akane no era estúpida.

-Ryoga estaba tan ebrio que perdió el control-las palabras parecían un discurso ensayado, salían de sus labios sin emoción alguna, la mescolanza de sentimientos que llenaban su ser estaban siendo contenidos en la mirada protectora de Akane- me golpeo la cabeza contra un árbol y me violo…

Akane tubo que sentarse en el borde de la tina para no dejarse caer al corroborar todas las imágenes macabras que su cerebro recreaba a través de las lesiones de Saotome.

-Cuando pude moverme de muevo-continuo este- ya se había ido-Bajo la mirada encontrándose con su reflejo maltrecho en el agua sucia, barro, sangre, y otros fluidos se mezclaban con la espuma del jabón que Akane frenéticamente esparcía en su cuerpo una y otra vez. Ella no aguanto más las ganas de llorar y se lanzo a los brazos mojados de Ranma dejando caer la esponja dentro del agua, pero este la aparto de si antes de que tuvieran contacto.

-no lo hagas… no pienso llorar ahora y no lo haré luego…solo no me toques más.

-pero Ranma…

-¡que no me toques!- grito la pelirroja tan fuerte como pudo, poniéndose de pie y abrazándose a su cuerpo apoyada en la fría pared.

La visión de Ranma era lastimera, los cabellos mojados caían sobre su rostro descolocado mientras apretaba sus pequeños brazos contra sus pechos sin parar, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y la vista se le nublo con lo que parecían ser lagrimas que no respondían a sus ordenes de no llorar, comenzaron a caer haciendole arder las mejillas de dolor… de todo el dolor que estaba guardando dentro de si.

-No voy a hacerte daño-Akane acerco su mano despacio para despejarle el rostro a Ranma, su mirada atemorizada le partía el corazón de todas las maneras posibles…lo quería tanto, el cariño estaba tan arraigado en su interior desde la más remota infancia, la capacidad de querer a otra persona había vuelto a su vida junto con el retorno de Ranma, haciéndola comprender que hay personas en la vida que simplemente están destinadas a estar, a ser un conjunto. No importaba en ese momento el sexo ni nada más…solo su alma, el alma dañada de la persona a quien ella estaba destinada a pertenecer.

-Nunca debí ir a jusenkyo-Ranma no dejaba de murmurar-nunca debí venir acá y verte… no debí…nunca debí besarte… así no sabría… así no estaría pasando nada de esto.

-estaría pasando Ranma… o cuando niños o ahora o en 5 años más-Akane seguía acercándose lento, metió ambas piernas en la la tina y de pequeños pasos acortaba la distancia-vamos a estar juntos cueste lo que cueste.

Los ojos de Ranma volvieron a encontrarse con los de su chica, juguetones como siempre, sonriendo a pesar de la mascara de pena que le decoraba el rostro.

-Vamos a casarnos-dijo Ranma mientras daba un paso hacia el frente y se apoyaba en el pecho de Akane.

-si-le respondió esta, cobijandolo con ambas manos.-vestirás un traje muy elegante con corbatín y todo-dejo escapar una risa débil de solo imaginarlo frente al altar de alguna iglesia llevando un esmoquin, la trenza oscura meneándose con el viento… los ojos azules mirándola con amor.

-tu estarás hermosa…

-seré la de blanco-le beso el cabello, deseando que fuera cierto.

…... Nada parecía real, el peso de sus acciones no le dejaba pensar y la voz femenina de aquella pobre chica no quería escapar de sus oídos.

-después de todo…si soy una mala persona.-y si que lo era, pues si Akane accediera a casarse con él todo cobraría sentido, no se arrepentía de nada, y peor aun, estaba articulando un plan digno de telenovela para evitar que las dos muchachas, claro si Ranma lograba recuperarse, estuvieran juntas.

-me parece que la chica a quien tanto odias no es una mujer del todo-la bruja a quien estaba pagando para consultar el futuro de su plan estaba confundida pero no tanto como él mismo.-no se como explicártelo Ryoga pero Ranma es un hombre…atrapado en el cuerpo de una chica muy muy dañada, por tu culpa.

-eso lo se pero sigo sin entender…

-no es mi ayuda la que necesitas, sino la de otra persona, primero debe volver a ser hombre, yendo a algún lugar de China en donde se esconde el secreto de su verdadera identidad, debes buscar a una chica china que este dispuesta a llevarlo y entonces arrebatárselo de las manos a tu Akane.

-puedes darme alguna otra pista- le dijo Ryoga a la bruja, quien revolvió sus cartas una ves más pero no fueron estas sino su mismo don el que le otorgo la información requerida.

-Shampoo-dijo decidida-el nombre de la joven es Shampoo.


End file.
